I Don't Like Meat
by Rebeccaseal
Summary: The Neighbors' Club goes to a restaurant. Apparently, Yozora is a vegetarian. Rated T for insults.


**A/N: Just a short story in the beginning of the Neighbors' Club. Review!**

* * *

><p>When Kodaka entered the clubroom, he found that he was the last to arrive.<p>

"You're late," Sena and Yozora said at the same time.

"Don't interrupt me, Niku," Yozora spat.

"Me interrupting you? You interrupted me, you flat-chested prude!" Sena retorted, cheeks flushed.

Kodaka sighed.

"Don't sigh at me!" they both yelled in unison. "Don't interrupt me!"

Silent sigh. Just another day, like always, he thought. "What are we doing today?" Kodaka asked resignedly.

"We," Yozora announced, "are going to a restaurant."

"A restaurant?"

"Yes. To practice our speaking skills and study others," Yozora explained. "Going to a restaurant with people! I never thought this day would come!"

"Stop your monologue," Sena snapped. "Have you never gone to restaurant except by yourself? I always go with people, so I'm never lonely!"

"Which is why you joined the Neighbors' Club," Kodaka interrupted.

"Shut up!" Sena said. "I didn't ask your opinion."

"Uncouth as always, I see," Yozora taunted.

"You…"

"Are we going to go?" Kodaka asked.

"As soon as I finish pounding this niku into the ground," Yozora told him, cracking her knuckles and glaring at Sena.

"That's enough," he replied, grabbing both of their wrists and dragging them out the door before he realized he had no idea where they were going. Naturally.

By the time they got to their restaurant, an Italian one, school had been out for an hour. They were seated by a waiter who appeared rather bored. "What would you like to drink?" he inquired.

"I'll have water," Yozora announced.

"Could I have coffee?" Sena asked, batting her eyelashes.

"O–of course," the waiter stuttered, struck by Sena's beauty.

"I'll have water, too," Kodaka told him.

The waiter took one look at Kodaka and nodded frantically, scurrying away.

"Hmph. What a loose woman, batting your eyes at everything that moves," Yozora sniffed.

"Kodaka . . . you have kind of a scary expression," Sena pointed out timidly. Then, at Yozora, "And be quiet! You're just jealous that I have a figure and you don't!"

"So . . . what are we doing again?" Kodaka interrupted.

Yozora explained, "We're studying others to look at their behavior. Look at how that group of girls of interact." She pointed to a bunch of high school girls laughing and chatting amicably.

Kodaka sighed. Whenever he tried to talk to people, they always ran away in fright or made up some rumor about him being a Yankee. He really didn't know why.

Sena and Yozora were both staring at the girls, almost creepily.

Uneasily, he pointed out, knowing he'd get his head bitten off, "Shouldn't you figure out what you're going to order?"

Both girls glared at him. "Who asked you?" they demanded, then glared at each other.

The menu consisted mostly of meat and things with meat.

"I hope you're happy, Niku," Yozora said snidely, "seeing as you're surrounded by your own kind."

Sena glared at her, then smiled warmly as the waiter walked up to the table with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" he asked, avoiding Kodaka's gaze and focusing solely on Sena.

"Yes. I'll have the chicken penne, please," Sena told him sweetly. The man nodded, smiling back and looking absolutely love struck.

"Could I have the beef stroganoff?" Kodaka asked, attempting a smile.

The waiter, eyes wide, said, "Of course. Anything else?"

"No," he replied.

Yozora commanded, "Give me the spring salad."

"That's an appetizer," the waiter protested. "Would you like to order something else?"

Yozora shook her head. "I know what I want."

"Are you sure that's enough?" Kodaka questioned.

"I know what I want," she snapped. "And I don't like meat."

That day, the members of the Neighbors' Club learned absolutely nothing about interacting and making friends with people. While they did eat some great food, it was completely ruined by Yozora and Sena insulting each other's chest size and Kodaka unintentionally scaring off the waitstaff.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviewing takes, like, five seconds! Five seconds and my life will be so much happier! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! And Happy Holidays, for those who don't celebrate Christmas.**


End file.
